Victoria Winters (Fernsehserie)
Für andere Begriffe siehe Victoria Winters (Begriffsklärung) Victoria "Vicki" Winters ist ein weiblicher Hauptcharakter der TV-Serie und überhaupt der erste Charakter, der in der Fernsehserie gezeigt wird. Sie war als Gouvante für David Collins von Elizabeth Collins Stoddard angeheuert, was man bereits in der ersten Folge erfährt. In der kleinen Stadt Collinsport fühlt sich zwar Vicki öfters nicht sehr gut, trotzdem will sie wegen ihrer Zuneigung zu den Collins die Stadt nicht verlassen. In Collinsport findet sie nicht nur ihre ersten romantischen Bekannschaften, sondern erlebt sie auch das größte Gruselabeteuer ihres Lebens, als sie mystisch zurück in die Zeit transportiert wird. Victoria wird von vielen als "Einführungperson" betrachtet, da sie die Hauptrolle in den ungefähr ersten 300/400 Folgen der Serie hat. In den Folgen von 400 - 600 war sie zwar ein sehr wichtiger Nebencharakter gewesen, doch nun nicht mehr im Mittelpunkt. In den 600er hatte Victoria noch ihre Auftritte, jene wurden aber wegen der Schwangerschaft der Schauspielerin zu den letzten. Geschichte Kindheit und Jugend Victoria Winters wurde bereits als Baby von ihren unbekannten Eltern weggelassen, und war von der Mutter vor die Tür des Hammond Foundling Home (Kinderheim) in New York gelassen. (4) Unwissend wer ihre Eltern waren, wuchs sie in dem Kinderheim auf. Da es im Winter war, registrierten sie sie einfach unter dem Namen "Victoria Winters". Als sie zwei Jahre alt wurde, kam jeden Monat 50 Dolar per Post zu ihr. In dem Brief war nur Geld, nichts anderes. Sie waren niemals unterschrieben, doch kamen von Bangor, Maine. Als sie sechs Jahre alt war, wurde ihr gesagt ihre Eltern würden für sie kommen, und obwohl sie wusste dass dies gelogen war, war sie ganze zwei Wochen sehr aufgeregt gewesen. (4, 21) Ähnlich wie viele andere Kinder, hatte sie eine sehr schlechte Kindheit, da sie nicht wusste wer wirklich ihre Eltern waren. Einmal begann sie sogar mit einem anderen Mädchen zu kämpfen und brach ihr die Nase sogar. (23) Das Geld von Bangor hörte auf zu kommen, als Vicki 18 wurde. Etwas später begann sie selbst als eine Betreuerin in dem Kinderheim zu arbeiten. Bei der Arbeit freundete sie sich auch mit Sandy an. (1, 8) Auftritt auf Collinwood Victoria bekam 1967 einen Brief von Elizabeth Collins Stoddard und bekam das Angebot als Gouvanante für den jungen David Collins zu arbeiten. Bei einem normalen Fall hätte sie einfach "nein" gesagt, doch Collinsport (die Adresse von Elizabeth) ist nur 15 Meilen von Bangor, Maine entfernt. Denkend sie würde einen nächsten Schritt zu ihrer Identität machen ging sie mit Zug nach Collinsport. Im Zug ist sie zusammen mit Burke Devlin, der ihr später hilft. Schon gleich die ersten Tage auf Collinsport wird Victoria nicht sehr schön begrüßt. Jeder Einwohner von Collinsport sagte Victoria sie solle flüchten, umgehend Collinsport verlassen. Noch schlimmer wird es für sie, als Roger Collins sie mit unangenehmen Fragen nach Burke Devlin befragt. In der selben Nacht wird sie noch von Geistern aufgesucht und sieht David Collins sogar, der ihr sagt: "Ich hasse dich". Am nächsten Morgen will sie Collinwood verlassen, doch sie wird von Carolyn Stoddard aufgehalten. In den nächsten Wochen versucht David einen Mordversuch an seinen Vater, doch die Beweise verschwinden bevor es Vicki jemanden melden kann. Auch beginnt Vicki zu glauben, Elizabeth wisse mehr als es scheint. Das stimmt, allerdings erfährt Victoria nichts. Josette Collins Burke Devlin Der Vampir Zeitreise - Der Hexenprozess Finales Schicksal Nach dem Barnabas Collins gerettet wurde, und Barnabas dann wiederum Victoria rettete hatten Victoria und Peter Bradford Pläne weg zulaufen und einfach fröhlich zusammen zu leben. (665) Sehr lange hat man danach von Victoria nichts mehr gehört und man dachte, dass sie und Peter wären an einem schönen Platz geendet, wo sie den Rest des Lebens verbrachten. Wie sich aber später herausstellte, war sie von Jeb Hawkes verflucht und sich von dem Witwenhügel in die Tiefe gestürzt. Weder die Szene, als auch die Einzelheiten waren nicht gezeigt. (967) Victorias genauer Tod solle, aber in Band 4 erklärt werden. In Return to Collinwood war auch verraten, dass Victoria wirklich Elizabeth Collins Stoddards uneheliche Tochter gewesen war. Elizabeth ließ das Baby einfach in einem Weisenhaus und gab dazu einen Zettel, auf dem stand: "Her name is Victoria, please take care of her." (Ihr name ist Victoria, bitte passt auf sie auf.) Entstehung Trivia *Der Ursprung von Victoria ist lustigerweise fast in jeder Franchise anders. In der Fernsehserie war sie die Tochter von Elizabeth Collins Stoddard und einem unbekannten Vater. In Barnabas der Vampir war sie die Tochter von Rose Barlow und Nathan Moore. In der Dark Shadows 2012-Kinoverfilmung war sie wiederum die Tochter von Mr. und Mrs. Evans und wuchs nicht in einem Kinderheim, sondern einer Klinik für Behinderte auf. Galerie Siehe auch *Victoria Winters (Barnabas der Vampir) *Victoria Winters (2012) Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:TV-Charaktere Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Mensch